Kung Fu Panda Issue 6
Christine Larsen Rolando Mallada Diego Rodriguez |Row 3 title= Publisher |Row 3 info= Ape Entertainment |Row 4 title= Released |Row 4 info= January 25, 2012 |Row 5 title= Pages |Row 5 info= 28ApeEntertainment.com - Kung Fu Panda Comics |Row 6 title= Book no. |Row 6 info= 6 |Row 7 title= Country |Row 7 info= United States |Row 8 title= Language |Row 8 info= English |Row 9 title= |Row 9 info= |Row 10 title= Preceded by |Row 10 info= Kung Fu Panda #5 }} Kung Fu Panda Issue 6 (or Kung Fu Panda #6) is a comic book published by Ape Entertainment that is based on 's ''Kung Fu Panda'' franchise. It is the last issue of sixComiXology.com - "Kung Fu Panda #6 (of 6)" in the comic book series, each separated into two different stories that presumably take place sometime after the events of the first movie. The book was published on January 25, 2012.HeavyInk.com - "Kung Fu Panda #6" Synopsis Mountain warlords. Cutthroat barbarians. Ancient demons. Po has faced them all. His next challenge, however, may be more than even the Dragon Warrior can handle, when Master Shifu issues Po a new challenge—a 24 hour fast! Will Po be able to defeat the enemy within his own voracious appetite? Summary This book is separated into two different stories: The Slow Fast One day, Po and the Furious Five were meditating while Shifu explained to them the concept of fasting. However, while the Five had successfully cleared their minds, Po was daydreaming about food. After the students snapped out of their meditation, Shifu informed Po that while his kung fu skills had grown, so had his weight, and that he needed to discipline himself. With that, the red panda orders Po to fast for the next twenty-four hours. As a horrified Po ran off, Mantis and Crane made bets as to how long Po would last, with Mantis betting six hours and Crane betting that Po wouldn't even last one, while Tigress remarked that Po could do the full twenty-four, stating that once Po sets his mind to something, he's unstoppable. Meanwhile, Po fled in terror from a pond after seeing his reflection morph into food, and ran into the forest in an attempt to escape temptation. However, he found further troubles: he was startled when he stepped on a branch, walked into a berry bush and barely managed to avoid swallowing them when they fall into his mouth. Po then decided to sleep out the rest of the fast, after which a watermelon fell into his mouth. Though he spit it out, he accidentally knocked the watermelon tree by doing so, and had to flee from the falling fruit. He came to a nearby stream and decided to take a drink, only to run away screaming after remembering that fasting involved avoiding food and drink. fighting off the bandits]] Po managed to escape the forest, but his relief was short lived when he found himself in the Annual Dumpling Festival, his strongest temptation yet. Desperate, the panda resolved to keep his mouth shut for the rest of the fast to keep any more food from going into his mouth. At that moment, a gang of bandits interrupted the Dumpling Eating Contest, and decided to take all the food, as well as the the prize for the contest, golden dumpling. Despite being unable to speak because of his vow of silence, Po took on the bandits. However, since weapons were not allowed at the festival (a rule the bandits broke so they could target the festival), Po struggled to fight them, until he eventually defeated them and forced them to flee by using the enormous variety of food around him as improvised weapons. With the bandits were gone, the grateful citizens rewarded Po with the golden dumpling, but the mute panda gave them a note, explaining that he could not accept it because he did not and would not partake in the eating contest. Just then, Shifu and the Furious Five arrived, and Shifu informed Po that the fast was completed, and commended the panda for achieving discipline. Immediately after this, Po scarfed down all the dumplings, winning the contest. Bemused, Shifu stated that he may have spoken too soon. Monkey Chain Gang facing the Monkey Chain Gang]] A gang of monkey bandits robbed a large house late at night, using their apparently foolproof plan to create a monkey chain leading from the tree to the house. As the gang leader praised their plan, his second-in-command revealed that he had recently hired a "new guy". The leader was shocked to discover that this new member was Master Monkey, and ordered his minions to attack, but Monkey effortlessly defeated them all. The leader and his second-in-command attempted to escape, but Po and the other members of the Furious Five burst in and knocked them out, with Monkey telling his companions that the entire scenario had been a trap to capture the bandits. Gallery Slow-fast-ending.png|Page from "The Slow Fast" View more... References External links * Official Ape Entertainment website Site navigation Category:Books Category:Comics